100+ Kapinoy Superstars Celebrate IBC-13’s 57th Anniversary in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’
Posted on March 4, 2017 by IBC Hey it's Fans Day! will throw a grand reunion of more than one hundred Kapinoy superstars in participation to the historical two-day celebration of IBC-13 for 57 years of Philippine television titled Pinoy Ang Dating: The Grand Kapinoy Weekend. Witness one of Philippine TV’s milestone as the whole Hey it's Fans Day! Kapinoy and cast members of timeless hit shows of IBC-13 as the Birthplace of the Golden Age of Television take over the center stage for a string of feel-good performances and unforgettable surprises. Watch out for the back-to-back-to-back grand reunions of Hey it's Fans Day! main hosts James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV, Donnalyn Bartolome and Josh Padilla; DMZ-TV hosts Lara Fabregas and Medwin Marfil of True Faith; and Alas Dose sa Trese ‘family’ members namely, Eddie Ilarde, IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, Jong Cuenco, Paco Arespacochaga, and Pia Pilapil. Solid teleserye fans will surely for a treat with the special production numbers of Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? love team Jhazmyne Tobias and Hiro Volante along with Sam Y.G., Cara Eriguel, Rizza Diaz, Fred Lo and Alwyn Uytingco; Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell stars Dominic Roque, Kristel Fulgar and Akihiro Blanco; and City Hunter stars AJ Muhlach and Sue Ramirez. Joining the Primetime Ang Dating superstars are Cassy Legaspi and Belle Mariano of Lara Laura; and Ysabel Ortega, JM de Guzman, Kaye Abad, Paul Jake Castillo, BJ Forbes, Heaven Peralejo, Hiyasmin Neri and Louie Angsico of High School Life, plus the grand launch of IBC-13’s newest afternoon fantaserye My Little Anghel with stars Jana Agoncillo, Ryan Agoncillo, Assunta de Rossi and the stellar cast are Joonee Gamboa, Roxanne Guinoo, Krista Ranillo, Gian Magdangal, Miguel Vergara, Yna Uy, Jerould Aceron, John Steven de Guzman, Alyanna Angeles, Casey Da Silva and Lito Legaspi. Michael Pangilinan also join them to sing the theme song of the show. Primetime love teams will paint the town blue with the most romantic surprises from Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador, Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz, and Kobe Paras and Via Saroca. Aside from AJ, Sue will also reunite with her Friends 4Ever barkada Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Chienna Filomeno, and John Manalo. Aside from Kobe's love team Via, Cherryz, Rico and Kobe will also reunite with Forever Barkada stars Paulo Angeles, Yna, and Kyline Acantara. Take a trip down memory lane of Friends 4Ever and Forever Barkada cast bonds. with Jasmine Curtis-Smith, Teejay Marquez and Aryanna Epperson. Aside from Rico, Cherryz will also lead the feel-good party with Secarats young talents are Justin Ward, Sarah Ortega, Francis, Patrick Destura, Harold Rementilla, Hiro, Andres Muhlach, Renz Aytona, Patrisha Samson, Angelina Cruz, Aries Ace Espanola, Stephanie Bangcot, Miguel David, Denise Canlas, Michael Tañecao, Elijah Rodriguez, Franchesca Salcedo, Yves Yamio, Zonia Mejia, Dexie Daulat, and Aaron Rosario in Team Secarats. Relive the happy times in Grand Kapinoy Weekend as their popular Kapinoy comedy stars travel back in time and remember the remarkable moments in the ‘57 years of Kapinoy comedy.’ It will be led by the triumvirate of Tonton Gutierrez of Iskul Bukol, Victor Anastacio of Vic & Leen and Joey de Leon of T.O.D.A.S.; the pretty Iskul Bukol girls Joyce Abestano, Keith Cruz and Raisa Dayrit; and the love team Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap of Maya Loves Sir Chief. Get ready to scream with the very excitement 80s throwback of Secarats teen boyband Hype 5ive. Meanwhile, celebrate the greatness of Filipino kids in the heart-pounding dance showdown of Kapinoy child stars Mutya Orquia, Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr., Lance Lucido, Kendra Kramer and Thirdy Lacson plus Mavy Legaspi, Abby Bautista, Cassy and Carlo Lacana; and Secarats child wonders Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss Abuan, Crissel Ignacio, Jedrik Yamio, NJ Roben Asunto, Alliah Michelle and Krystin Dayrit. Discover the inspiring stories of our Kapinoy featured in IBC-13 shows on Hey it's Fans Day! RST with Donnalyn, the international singing sensation David Archuleta, The Prince of Ballad Gerald Santos, and The Lovely Diva Alyssa Angeles. A feel-good concert treat in the spectacle of Miguel Aguila, Michael Pangilinan, Roel Manlangit, Erika Mae Salas, the EDM Pop Sensation Paolo Onesa and The Singing Prince Grae Fernandez together with Monica Cuenco, Hazel Faith dela Cruz and Abra, while the new generation of local artists in Hey it's Fans Day! Homegrown Rhythms led by James and Young JV featuring the music of Aikee. Expect a feel-good dance showdown of Ella, Martin del Rosario, Coleen Garcia, Julian Trono, Julia Barretto, Sofia Andres, Riva Quenery, Michelle Vito, and Kenzo Gutierrez in the segment SuperSayaw followed by the hair-raising musical showdown of Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs led by Joshua Cadelina, Christian Sy, Myko Suntay and Paolo Nepomuceno; Hey it's Fans Day! Kiddie Champions led by Camille, Kenneth Semira, Bianca Marbella and Issac Zamudio, together with The Darling Diva Crissel Ignacio, and Hey it's Fans Day! Princess Superstars led by Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Maegan Bascug, and Trixie Salazar. Don’t miss the star-studded and historical celebration of IBC-13’s 57th anniversary in the feel-good variety show, Hey it's Fans Day!, this Sunday (March 5), 12:15 noon on IBC-13 or IBC HD, at the Marikina Sports Complex, Catch up at ibc.com.ph/video. For more updates about Pinoy Ang Dating: The Grand Kapinoy Weekend visit the event’s official website at 57years.IBC.com.ph. Don’t forget to share your thoughts this Sunday using the official hashtag #Kapinoy57Years. 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#Kapinoy57Years) (March 5, 2017) : At the opening number : Opening: Josh Padilla : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Young JV (singing Pinoy Ang Dating) : featuring some clips from old IBC programs : Kenzo Gutierrez, Rico dela Paz and Kobe Paras (Step It Up by Stereo MCs) : Mavy Legaspi and Cassy Legaspi (How Are Are You? by Miko Mission) : Francis Magundayao and Ella Cruz (Tarzan Boy by Baltimora) : Julian Trono and Riva Quenery (Dancing Tight by Phil Fearon & Galaxy) : Marlo Mortel (Gimme Hope Jo'anna by Eddy Grant) : Roel Manlangit (Gimme Hope Jo'anna by Eddy Grant) : Marlo Mortel and Roel Manlangit (Gimme Hope Jo'anna by Eddy Grant) : Donnalyn Bartolome (Street Beat by Toni Basil) : Alyssa Angeles (The Goonies 'R' Good Enough by Cyndi Lauper) : David Archuleta, Paolo Onesa, Miguel Aguila, Gerald Santos, Michael Pangilinan (King of Wishful Thinking by Go West) : Joshua Cadelina, Christian Sy, Myko Suntay and Paolo Nepomuceno (Step by Step by New Kids on the Block) : Camille Santos, Kenneth Semira, Bianca Marbella and Issac Zamudio (He's So Shy by The Pointer Sisters) : Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Maegan Bascug and Trixie Salazar (If You Could Read My Mind by Stars on 54) : Via Saroca (I'm In The Mood for Dancing by The Nolans) : Hype 5ive (You Got It (The Right Stuff) by New Kids on the Block) : Hiro Volante (Right on Track by The Breakfast Club) : Crissel Ignacio, Jedrik Yamio, Alliah Michelle, Krystin Dayrit, Carleen Sky Aclan and Francyss Abuan (Like A Cannonball by Menudo) : Cherryz Mendoza (The Boss by The Braxtons) : Grae Fernandez (We Close Our Eyes by Go West) : Keith Cruz, Joyce Abestano and Raisa Dayrit (Shine On by George Duke) : James Reid and Nadine Lustre (The Best Things in Life Are Free by Luther Vandross and Janet Jackson) : Young JV and Janella Salvador (Don't Stop Movin by S Club) : James, Nadine, Young JV, Donnalyn, Marlo and Janella w/ Hype Five, Alyssa, David, Paolo, Miguel, Gerald, Michael, Joshua, Christian, Myko, Paolo, Camille, Kenneth, Bianca, Issac, Shanne, Cayleen, Maegan, Trixie, Roel, Via, Grae (Don't Stop Movin by S Club) w/ Rico, Ella, Hiro, Jhazmyne, Keith, Joyce, Raisa, Crissel, Jedrik, Alliah, Krystin, Carleen, Francyss, Julian, Riva : Up next: Kapinoy Comedy (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : Lauren Reid, James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV, Donnalyn Bartolome, Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Bret Jackson 'A Celebration - IBC TV13 Anniversary Sponsors Tribute' : the young Peter "Rabbit" Musñgi's legendary voice and some dancers and models re-enacting and re-doing some of the memorable lines, visuals and slogans of the commercials: Electrolux, Coke, Milo, Nido, Safeguard, Ginebra Kelly, Marlboro, Camay, Mr. Clean, Fresh Plus, Philip Morris 100s, Tide, Camel Filters, Hope, Sunsilk, Crest, Sanyo, Close-Up, Republic Planters Bank, Kotex Freedom, Irish Spring, Tecnogas, Ulam Sardines, Johnson's Baby Shampoo, Toyo Sardines, Royco, Traders Royal Bank, Feminex Plus, Knorr Soup, Colgate, Seiko, Royal Tru, Nestea, Chocolait, Blend 45, Superwheel, White Castle, Palmolive Shampoo, Winston, San Miguel Beer, Champion Cigarettes, Prell, Breeze, Stayfree, Casio Watches, Maggi Noodles, Toshiba, Andy Player Special, Ever Emporium, Johnson Wax, 7Up, Dunkin Donuts, Philippine Airlines, Tender Care Soap, KFC, Espresso Blend, Tang, PNB, KLM, Jollibee, Ajax Detergent, Pepsi, Rustan's Supermarket.